So Much For My Happy ending
by dragneelangel
Summary: So much for my happy ending is all about Natsu and Juvia are leaving the guild because of Gray proposing to Lucy. They leave and Lucy and Gray realise that they made Juvia and Natsu leave. What are they gonna do? Read it if you are interested in this story. It is also a song fanfic. Please enjoy ! CHAPTER 8 is up!
1. The Seperation

**Hi there guys and girls. Im new here and this is a Fairy Tail Fanfic on Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Lucy. So please enjoy my story. ^_^**

**Oh and by the way, I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

* * *

It was a normal day in Magnolia and a certain blue haired water mage was strolling around at the park, thinking on whether she should give up on Gray. Each day she is losing more hope in thinking if Gray would love her. "Juvia thinks that she should make the first move on Gray-sama...i hope he likes me too.." she said to herself. Juvia got up from the bench and brush off some of the dust from her skirt.  
-At the Guild, Juvia's point of view-  
I opened the Guild doors slowly "Lucy, will you marry me?" i heard from the voice that was very familiar to me. Gray. My eyes widened as i hear this. I must leave now. i have to go now, i can't take this. i can feel tears in my eyes and i keeps repeating ' don't cry, don't cry...' .  
-Normal Point Of View-  
Juvia closed the door, leaned against the door and slide down the door, crying her heart out. "why...why am i always alone...I-I guess h-he doesn't l-love me.." Juvia said quietly.  
-Meanwhile, with Natsu (Natsu's Point Of View)-  
My eyes widen because of shock and fear, fearing of losing Lucy. 'N-no L-lucy p-please say no...please' i said to myself. "Yes" answer the stellar mage, cheers, whistles and loud voices could be heard in the Guild 'Looks like god isn't with me...looks like he doesn't want me with Lucy...' I leave the Guild  
-Normal point of view-  
Juvia went to the beach, to the cliff and saw the Pink haired Dragon slayer. "Natsu? w-what are you doing here?" asked Juvia. "Oh Juvia its just you...I'm planning to leave the guild. What about you? what are you doing here?" Natsu replied. "I came here to do the same...Natsu? May i ask you something?" said the blue haried girl. "hmm..? w-what is it Juvia?" asked Natsu. "Why do you want to commit suicide? Is it because of Gray-sa...Gray and Lucy? questioned the water mage. "Y-yeah..." replied Natsu. There was a short pause between the two.  
"N-natsu? why don't we just leave the Guild instead of killing ourselves, because even if we kill ourselves there won't be any change in what they are going to do. We can just tell Warren to tell them for us goodbye, we can go somewhere far away and besides they won't care anyway...they will surely forget about us in no time." Juvia sat on a rock and hugged her knees. Juvia continued, " We should forget everything Natsu and start a new life somewhere else." Natsu replied " You are right Juvia...lets go."  
-At The Guild-  
They contacted Warren and told his to tell the Guild. "Minna! I need to tell you something important!" shouted Warren. The Guild silenced for a while, " what is it Warren?! screamed Erza and Mirajane in a unison. Warren said " J-juvia and N-natsu...". " What! What happened to them?!" asked Erza." "T-they a-a-re saying g-g-" he got cut off by Mira "What is it Warren? TELL US NOW!" " they s-said goodbye...f-forever." "WHAT?! WHY ARE THEY LEAVING?!" "I-i dont know...i-im sorry..."

* * *

**Soo? what do you think? **

**Kindly please review. I will appreciate it. Thank you very much.**


	2. The Meeting and The Search

Previously on: So Much For My Happy Ending-

-At The Guild-

They contacted Warren and told his to tell the Guild. "Minna! I need to tell you something important!" shouted Warren. The Guild silenced for a while, " what is it Warren?! screamed Erza and Mirajane in a unison. Warren said " J-juvia and N-natsu...". " What! What happened to them?!" asked Erza." "T-they a-a-re saying g-g-" he got cut off by Mira "What is it Warren? TELL US NOW!" " they s-said goodbye...f-forever." "WHAT?! WHY ARE THEY LEAVING?!" "I-i dont know...i-im sorry..."

-With Natsu and Juvia-

"Natsu-san?" Juvia said, "hmm...? what is it Juvia?" replied Natsu. "Natsu-san i want to know where are we going to stay?" "Juvia, Im not sure yet...hmm...OH! I have got a place!" Natsu squinted his eyes, " I have a feeling that i am forgetting someone...OH, HAPPY!" Natsu ran to his house but turned back to Juvia and shouted "JUVIA! JUST WAIT THERE! I NEED TO TAKE HAPPY BEFORE WE LEAVE! GIVE ME 20 MINUTES" and with that he left Juvia. Juvia went to sit at the nearest bench and wait for Natsu. But, Oh No trouble is coming. "JUVIA-CHAN~!" someone screamed. Juvia almost jumped from her seat and her eyes widened to see Lyon of Lamia Scale, 'Shimatta!' Juvia thought. Juvia started to talk to Lyon "OH! Lyon-san h-hi, h-how are you? asked Juvia, "Im good! What about you Juvia-chan~?" asked Lyon happily. Juvia replied "I-I'm good Lyon-san. H-how was your day L-lyon-san?" "Juvia are you ok? Your stuttering a lot today and you don't refer yourself as third person anymore." said Lyon "Y-yeah i'm fine Lyon-san w-what makes you think i'm not alright?" "N-nothing anyway i need to go Juvia, I hope to see you again sometime, farewell my lady" Lyon waved goodbye and Juvia blushed when Lyon called her his lady.

-With Natsu-

Natsu started singing an Avril Lavigne song : So Much For My Happy Ending, but at the same time Juvia started singing the exact same song

[Juvia]

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

[Natsu]

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

[Natsu and Juvia]

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Juvia]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

[Natsu]

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

[Natsu and Juvia]

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Natsu and Juvia]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

[Natsu]

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

[Juvia]

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

[Natsu]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

[Juvia]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

[Natsu and Juvia]

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

[Natsu and Juvia]

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

-At The Guild-

"WE NEED TO FIND THEM AND BRING THEM BACK!" shouted Erza and Mira in a unison. "Erza?" called Mira, "yes? what is it Mira?" asked Erza. " I think i know why Natsu and Juvia left..." answered Mira. "WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!" Erza started shaking Mira. Mira's eyes were going in circles, "Er-erza s-stop" Erza stopped shaking Mira and asked again "Why do you think they left Mira?" " I think they left because of Lucy and Gray...but we still need to find them" said Mira and with that they gathered groups in search of Juvia and Natsu.


	3. The 2nd Meeting and The Truth

**Hi again minna im back with a 3rd chappie. X3 remember this, I Angel do not own Fairy Tail or its Characters :P**

* * *

** Previously on So Much For My Happy Ending:**

"Why do you think they left Mira?" " I think they left because of Lucy and Gray...but we still need to find them" said Mira and with that they gathered groups in search of Juvia and Natsu.

The door to the guild suddenly opened revealing three people named Jellal, Ultear and Meredy. They can freely move because they were released so they became Fairy Tail members.

* * *

Mira and Erza made two groups, "Now, the first groups is in charge of finding Juvia. Wendy!" shouted Erza "Y-yes Erza-san?" replied Wendy. " Wendy, you will be the leader of this group, You know how Juvia smells like right?" "H-hai!" said Wendy Mira shouted names to be in the first group. " So the Participants for group one will be, WENDY!, MEREDY!, CANA!, GAJEEL!-" she was cut off from Lyon "Mira! What happened to my Juvia-chan~?" " Oh...Lyon you are here...well she left the guild..." Mira replied but with every word she said she lowered her voice. " No wonder she was acting weird...MIRA! COUNT ME IN! i need to know what is wrong!" said Lyon. "LYON! YOU SAW HER?! YOU SAW JUVIA?! WHERE?!" asked Erza " Yeah i saw here a while ago, in the park." said Lyon "OK TEAM ONE GO TO THE PARK!" shouted Mira. "Oi mira! Why am i not in the group?" asked a certain ice mage. "Yo ice stripper you are the reason Juvia left" said Gajeel. "Wha-what? why me? what did i do?" asked Gray. "GRAY YOU BAKA! Didn't you propose to Lucy? Are you 'That' dense?" said Levy. " Yeah i did propose to Lucy, why what wrong did i do? what did i do to make Juvia leave?" questioned the ice mage (O.o) "Gray you really are a Baka" said Lyon "JUVIA LIKES YOU GRAY!" shouted Lyon

-Grays Point Of View-

"JUVIA LIKES YOU GRAY!" he shouted at me, my eyes widen in shock. 'Juvia? J-juvia loves me? since when?' i thought to myself. I stood there frozen i can't believe what i just heard. "since when..." i asked in a low voice. Lucy replied "Since our fight when you first met Juvia..." my eyes widened in shock "Lucy? how do you know all of this?" i asked " Well its very obvious she stalks you, she has a doll of you in her room,she always talk about you..etc." " Oh..." is all that i can say, i feel so guilty how could i not see this from the start? Im so sorry Juvia...

-Normal Point Of View-

"Mira-nee! i got to go home i need to do something" said Lisanna and she faked a smile but deep inside she know she is breaking down because Natsu left. And she Left the guild but went to the opposite direction to her house, she wanted to takes care of Natsu's and Juvia's house so when they come back they will have a happy return. Natsu was inside trying to wake up Happy, he was busy dreaming of finally woke up and saw Natsu "NATSHUUU~! Your back!" exclaimed Happy. " I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME FOREVER" said Happy with tears in his eyes. "C'mon partner we are leaving, don't worry we will come back so you can see Charles." Happy blushed at what Natsu said. "AYE! LETS GO!" said Happy, the door suddenly flew open revealing Lisanna. "L-l-lisanna?! what are you doing here?" asked Natsu. "NATSU! Don't leave please! I need you to stay please!" Lisanna said crying. Natsu looked down "I-im sorry Lisanna but don't worry i promise to come back" Natsu looked up and gave her his signature grin. "O-okay... promise you will come back ok?" "I promise Lisanna" Natsu left his house with Happy. "Goodbye Lisanna!" after a few minutes he reached the park and saw Juvia sitting on the bench. "Yo Juvia lets go!" "Ok Natsu-san." they left the park and went to the train station, after a few hours they finally reached their destination, Clover.

* * *

They found an old house and started living there. They needed money and food, they were in luck because they found a flyer showing that there are some people finding for singers, "Natsu-san, look! These people are finding for a guy who can sing and a girl who can dance, and vice versa. They said if they like you they will make you popular singers. Natsu san lets try this!" said Juvia " Ok but lets apply tomorrow, we can practice today" Natsu said.

They went to their house, it was a small house and there was enough space for 2 people, Juvia and Natsu went in a room, it was Juvias room. It was blue in colour and it is small but it is good enough for Juvia, they started to choose song for them to sing.

The song Natsu chose is Touch My Hand by David Artuleta started to sing it.

Saw you from a distance

Saw you from the stage

Something about the look in your eyes

Something about your beautiful face

In a sea of people

There is only you

I never knew what the song was about

But suddenly now I do

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

Reach out as far as you can

Only me, only you and the band

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

Can't let the music stop

Can't let this feeling end

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never see you again

Can't let the music stop

Until I touch your hand

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never get the chance again

I'll never get the chance again

I'll never get the chance again

I see the sparkle of a million flashlights

A wonder wall of stars

But the one that's shining out so bright

Is the one right where you are

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

Reach out as far as you can

Only me, only you and the band

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

Can't let the music stop

Can't let this feeling end

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never see you again

Can't let the music stop

Until I touch your hand

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never get the chance again

I'll never get the chance again

Saw you from the distance

Saw you from the stage

Something about the look in your eyes

Something about your beautiful face

Can't let the music stop

Can't let this feeling end

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never see you again

Can't let the music stop

Until I touch your hand

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never get the chance again

I'll never get the chance again

(Reach out to you, touch my hand)

I'll never get the chance again

(Reach out as far as you can)

I'll never get the chance again

(Only me, only you and the band)

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand, yeah

* * *

"Natsu-san that was very good!" exclaimed Juvia "AYE!" said Happy,Natsu gave his signature grin and said "Thanks! Juvia its now your turn" "Okay Natsu-san, i chose Damaged by Danity Kane

Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?

Do, do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me

Are, are, are you, are you patient, understanding?

'Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

I tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me

Baby, baby this situation's driving me crazy

And I really wanna be your lady

But the one before you left me so

Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged

I thought that I should let you know

That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged

And you can blame the one before

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(Baby, I gotta know)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(What are you gonna do baby?)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(Baby, I gotta know)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(What are you gonna do?)

Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?

Do, do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me

Are, are, are you, are you patient, understanding?

'Cause I might need some time to clear the hold on my heart and I

You try to gain my trust, talking is not enough

Actions speak louder than words, you gotta show us something

My heart is missing some pieces

I need this puzzle put together again

Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged

I thought that I should let you know

That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged

And you can blame the one before

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(Baby, I gotta know)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(What are you gonna do?)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(Baby, I gotta know)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(What are you gonna do?)

Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?

(Tell me, can you fix my heart?)

'Cause it's D-A-M-A-G-E-D

(Don't you know it's damaged?)

Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?

Tell me, are you up for the challenge?

'Cause my heart is damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged

I thought that I should let you know

That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged

And you can blame the one before

Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged

I thought that I should let you know

That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged

And you can blame the one before

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(It's that type of pain)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(That you feel deep inside)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(It's that type of pain)

(That makes you pray, makes you cry)

My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged

(But it's gon' be alright one day)

My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged

My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged

(This too shall pass)

My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged

My heart is damaged

Sometimes you gotta go though the pain

To experience the joy

This too shall pass

Danity Kane

This too shall pass

"Yokatta! Finish!" Natsu was clapping and said "that was great Juvia! Yoshi! lets go tomorrow!" "Hai!"

* * *

This chappie ish done X3. O.o how do you think of my story? tell me what do you want to happen next. gray cancels the engagement? natsu and juvia become stars? lucy sees them in the weekly sorcerer? etc... okie time to go geeheehee X3


	4. What is lost can still be found

Previously on So Much For My Happy Ending: Yokatta! Finish!" Natsu was clapping and said "that was great Juvia! Yoshi! lets go tomorrow!" "Hai!"

-at the guild-

"Gray are you ok? asked Mira, "yeah...im ok..." said Gray. "you don't look like you are ok..what is on your mind?"questioned Mira. " I need to cancel the marrage...why haven't i seen it, she loves me...i thought she only loved me as a nakama..."said Gray. "What do you mean Gray?" asked Mira. "i mean that i 'love' her i thought she only liked me as a nakama, IM SO STUPID!" Gray said in a loud voice making the whole guild to look at him. "Mira im going to cancel the marriage. Where is Lucy?" Gray asked, "Oh Lucy? she is right behind you." replied Mira with a sweet smile. Gray turned around and saw Lucy, he took a deep breath Lucy did the same. "Gray/Lucy, i want to cancel the wedding" they both said it at once and both of them were shocked, "wow, i didn't know that you were going to say the same." Gray said while scratching the back of his head. Lucy finally said " Oh, gosh arigato kami-san! i thought that you might be heartbroken. phew!" "I also thought that you were gonna be heartbroken" Gray said, then he chuckled. "wanna go and find Juvia and Natsu?" asked Gray, "yeah!" said Lucy.

-meanwhile with Natsu and Juvia-

Natsu and Juvia got chosen to be the stars and they are always together, singing in duets and dancing together.

-a month has passed-

It has been a month since Juvia and Natsu left the guild, Lucy and Gray are still desperately looking for them. Juvia and Natsu are the most popular singers in clover and Jason from the Weekly Sorcerer came to clover to interview Natsu and Juvia since they were the most popular singers in Clover. "COOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Cool! cool! COOOOOOOOOL!"said Jason "what do u want to interview us about Jason san~?" ask the bluenette. "could we take a photo of you and put it in the weekly sorcerer? Cause you are so COOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Jason said. Natsu said "ok we'll do it!" and gave his signature grin, the photo-shoot didn't took long maybe like 15 minutes (O.o) . the interview finished quick, and they had a small concert in Clover, Juvia started singing,

Umareru kotoba (Words are born into air)

Kieru ku kotoba (And quickly fade out in the wind)

Anata no naka ni (But they find their way inside you)

Iki tsuzukeru kotoba (Where they live on forevermore)

Tachi domari suu na toki (When the skies are dark and full of rain)

Yuukietu kawaru (Look inside your heart)

Saa

Aruki dasou (A light so warm will come and glow)

Nakotoki yori (Shining just like the sun)

Anata wa tsuyoku wa (You can see just how much you've grown)

Teiru taara (How strong you are)

No mayowa naite (A love will open up to you)

Ano ko ima kotoba na (And it starts from the day that you)

Shinjite (First heard those words)

The concert finished and tomorrow came, they bought the Sorcerers Magazine and saw their picture in the front page. "Natsu-san!" screamed Juvia, "WHAT IS IT JUVIA? "screamed Natsu from his room, "Natsu-saaaan! We are on the Weekly Sorcerer!" " What? let me see! let me see!" Natsu ran from his room to the living room to see the picture. That is AWESOME!" Their look on the magazine was stunning Juvia was wearing a yellow bikini-like top, gloves reaching until her elbows, and ribbons from her top connected to her skirt, her skirt reaches her knees and it is also yellow in colour. Natsu was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and a white three quarter baggy pants. Their position was, Juvia was leaning back and a leg around Natsu's waist on his left side and the other leg was on the right beside his right foot. Natsu was securing her by embracing his left arm, their hands are connected.

-In the guild-

"I FINALLY FOUND THEM! I FOUND JUVIA AND NATSU!" screamed Lucy. "What?! WHERE?" asked Gray in a loud voice. " IN CLOVER" replied Lucy. "CLOVER?!" "Yeah! AND they are having a concert here in magnolia! WE HAVE TO GET THE TICKETS AND VIP BACKSTAGE PASSES SO WE COULD TALK TO THEM" said Lucy. "YOSHI! lets go!


	5. Please remember me

Previously on So Much For My Happy Ending: "I FINALLY FOUND THEM! I FOUND JUVIA AND NATSU!" screamed Lucy. "What?! WHERE?" asked Gray in a loud voice. " IN CLOVER" replied Lucy. "CLOVER?!" "Yeah! AND they are having a concert here in magnolia! WE HAVE TO GET THE TICKETS AND VIP BACKSTAGE PASSES SO WE COULD TALK TO THEM" said Lucy. "YOSHI! lets go!

-A month has passed and it is the day of the concert-

After a month of waiting, finally the concert came in Magnolia. Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Erza, Meredy, Lyon, Wendy, Lisanna, Charla and Panther Lily got tickets and VIP passes to the backstage. It was a big concert and almost half of Magnolia were there, the concert was held at the park. The stage was big and there were pictures of Natsu and Juvia at the side. They all took their seats and the people settled down. The members were sitting in the front, literally in the front. "HELLO MAGNOLIA!" they shouted, smoke came in and it was covering the stage. Then there was a cloud of smoke that came covering the whole stage, when the smoke went away, it revealed the two mages. Juvia was wearing a strapless white dress with ruffles at the bottom, and her dress was showing her left leg, upto her thigh showing her guild mark. Her hair is tied in a bun, and wearing a pendant that looked like a rain drop, which Gray gave her, and it didn't go unnoticed by Gray, and she was wearing white high heels. Natsu was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow, he was wearing back leather shoes. "Hello again Magnolia!"said Natsu. "Phew its been a while since we have been here and its good to be back don't you think Natsu-kun?" said Juvia. Natsu replied "Yeah, it is good to be back, hey Juvia u didn't expected this much of people here in our concert, ne?" "Oh yes, i didn't expected this, and Natsu-kun did you know that this concert is SOLD OUT?! Juvia said in a high voice making the people scream. Fangirls squirming, guys whistling and shouting.

"Natsu-kun what do you think we should song for them?" asked Juvia, Natsu replied by singing.

I've practiced this for hours, gone 'round and 'round

And now I think that I've got it all down

And as I say it louder I love how it sounds

'Cause I'm not taking the easy way out

Not wrapping this in ribbons

Shouldn't have to give a reason why

Natsu was holding a velvet box and opened it, it showed a ring and then he put it in his pocket and took a deep breath.

[Juvia]

It's no surprise, I won't be here tomorrow

I can't believe that I stayed till today

Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow

But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

It came out like a river once I let it out

When I thought that I wouldn't know how

Held onto it forever just pushing it down

Felt so good to let go of it now

Juvia shrugged her shoulders and started to walk forwards at the end of the stage, and posed but both of them didn't notice that their friends and loved ones were there admiring their singing.

Not wrapping this in ribbons

Shouldn't have to give a reason why

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow

I can't believe that I stayed till today

There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow

There's nothing here in this soul left to say

Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow

God knows we tried to find an easier way

Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow

But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

Our favorite place we used to go

The warm embrace that no one knows

The loving look that's left your eyes

That's why this comes as no, as no surprise

If I could see the future and how this plays out

I bet it's better than where we are now

But after going through this

It's easier to see the reason why

there was a short break for eating and it took like 20 minutes and the people came back after eating, and Natsu and Juvia were on stage. Natsu was wearing a baggy shorts and a see-through shirt while Juvia was wearing an indian like costume

Juvia was dancing with the music along with Natsu.

-Natsu-

Never say never (never never never)

You see I never thought that I could walk through fire

I never thought that I could take a burn

I never had the strength to take it higher

Until I reached the point of no return

-Juvia-

And there's just no turnin back

When your heart's under attack

Gonna give everything I have

It's my destiny

Juvia is swaying her hips

I will never say never (I will fight)

I will fight till forever (make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up, pick it up

Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)

And never say never (ne-never say never x3)

[Natsu]

I never thought that I could feel this power

I never thought that I could feel this free

I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower

And I'm fast enough to run across the sea

Cuz there's just no turnin back

When your heart's under attack

Gonna give everything I have

Cuz this is my destiny

I will never say never (I will fight)

I will fight till forever (make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up, pick it up

Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)

And never say never

[Juvia]

Here we go

Guess who

J.L and N.D (i changed the name =_= sound weird)

uh huh

I got you lil' sis (O.o)

I can handle her

Hold up, I, I can handle him

Now she's bigger than me, taller than me

And she's older than me, and stronger than me

And her arms are little bit longer than me

But it ain't on a N.D song with me

I be tryna chill

They be tryna side with the thrill

No pun intended was raised by the power of will

Like Luke with the force if push comes to shove

Like Kobe with the fourth, ice water with blood (Let's go! )

I gotta be the best

And yes we're the flyest

Like David and Goliath

I conquered the giant

So now I got the world in my hand

I was born from two stars

So the moon's where I land

[both]

Yeah

I will never say never (I will fight)

I will fight till forever (make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up, pick it up

Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)

And never say never

Never say never

I will never say never (never say never)

I will fight till forever (make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up, pick it up

Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)

And never say never (ne-never say never, never say it x3)

And never say never (ne-never say never x3)

And never say never

The concert finished after 4 hours and now Juvia and Natsu are waiting in the room to meet the people who want to see them, and when the doors open their eyes widened in shock, only to see familiar faces. "N-no why them...not them, why them...of all people, why them" both of them thought to themselves. "Hello there! I'm Juvia and this is Natsu-kun" said Juvia trying not to cry "What's your name?" Juvia continued pretending not to know them, "Juvia have you forgot us already?" asked Gray. "Ehhh?! We have met before?" *crack* it broke Gray's heart, "Im not so sure that we have met.." said Juvia "Yeah i don't think we have met." Natsu said, "N-natsu...J-Juvia have you forgotten us? We are you friends, your nakama's! We are family, have you totally forgot us? Have you forgotten Fairy Tail-" "Fairy Tail? that is like the number 1 guild in Magnolia right? Are you guys part of Fairy Tail" Natsu played dumb. "J-juvia please, come back...i-I'm sorry...i didn't know that you loved me, i-i thought that you only liked me as a nakama..please...please come back" Gray kneeled on the floor and started crying, i'm very sorry Juvia... i need you" Gray got up and pulled Juvia in another room, he looked into her eyes, seeing that there was no emotion, it was like phantom lord all over again. "J-juvia?" "yes?" she said " Juvia please come back to me.." he moved closer to Juvia while she moved back until she was cornered. Gray leaned in closer to Juvia attempting to kiss her, and their lips met.

* * *

guys i cant update fast now. sowwie ._.


	6. Backstage meeting

**sorry i havent been upadting on time . ive got too much to do.**

* * *

previously on: So Much For My Happy Ending

The concert finished after 4 hours and now Juvia and Natsu are waiting in the room to meet the people who want to see them, and when the doors open their eyes widened in shock, only to see familiar faces. "N-no why them...not them, why them...of all people, why them" both of them thought to themselves. "Hello there! I'm Juvia and this is Natsu-kun" said Juvia trying not to cry "What's your name?" Juvia continued pretending not to know them, "Juvia have you forgot us already?" asked Gray. "Ehhh?! We have met before?" *crack* it broke Gray's heart, "Im not so sure that we have met.." said Juvia "Yeah i don't think we have met." Natsu said, "N-natsu...J-Juvia have you forgotten us? We are you friends, your nakama's! We are family, have you totally forgot us? Have you forgotten Fairy Tail-" "Fairy Tail? that is like the number 1 guild in Magnolia right? Are you guys part of Fairy Tail" Natsu played dumb. "J-juvia please, come back...i-I'm sorry...i didn't know that you loved me, i-i thought that you only liked me as a nakama..please...please come back" Gray kneeled on the floor and started crying, i'm very sorry Juvia... i need you" Gray got up and pulled Juvia in another room, he looked into her eyes, seeing that there was no emotion, it was like phantom lord all over again. "J-juvia?" "yes?" she said " Juvia please come back to me.." he moved closer to Juvia while she moved back until she was cornered. Gray leaned in closer to Juvia attempting to kiss her, and their lips met.

* * *

Gray broke the kiss and looked at her, "Juvia...pls be with me...come back to me.. come back to fairy tail, I...I love you Juvia..i missed you..i need you... i just can't live without you...i asked Lucy to marry me because i didn't know that you loved me more than a friend. i thought you loved me only as a friend, and i tried to forget that i love you..so please" she didn't reply but she was crying. " we better go back k to Natsu" she said. as we went back we didn't talk it was an eerie silence, 'i wish she would talk to me..' Gray thought. They reached the room and saw Lucy crying and they were kissing, the bluenette and the raven haired boy stood quiet. And when Lucy broke the kiss, Natsu's face hardened. He didn't say a thing, "Natsu...Juvia we want to tell you something..and we'll sing it." they started singing.

[Gray]

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were, but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh

[Lucy]

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again

Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

[both]

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

[Gray]

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

[both]

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance

To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

Since you've been away

[Lucy]

Oh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line

To try and turn back time

[both]

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

While they were singing their emotions flew out, showing it. Juvia couldn't take it, so she ran away. Gray followed her he needed her to be with him. And Natsu? Natsu didn't say a word because Lucy is hugging him. This is very problematic.

* * *

i know that its very short and ill make it up to you. Sorry again


	7. What happened after the meeting

guys im sorry i haven't been updating lately. im just so busy and im trying to make it up to you guys for making short stories.. TT^TT SUMI MASEN!

* * *

previously on: So Much For My Happy Ending:

While they were singing their emotions flew out, showing it. Juvia couldn't take it, so she ran away. Gray followed her he needed her to be with him. And Natsu? Natsu didn't say a word because Lucy is hugging him. This is very problematic.

* * *

-Juvia's point of view-

'Why out of all times...out of all times they have to come and see us. Why can't they just give us time to rest..' she sighed. There are too many thing in our minds. She continued running, running away from her problems, running away from the person who broke her heart. She turned to ice she couldn't be the same Juvia anymore. She is tired of everything and wants it all to go away, wants it dissapear.

i can hear somone calling my name, trying to catch me, i ignore the pain in my leg and keep running. "JUVIA!" i hear i try to run faster. i hear my name again "JUVIA!" "LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!" i shouted. "STOP IT...STOP RUNNING AFTER ME!"

"JUVIA I WON'T STOP...I WILL NEVER STOP CHASING YOU UNTIL WE FIXED OUR PROBLEM!"

"THERE IS NO NEED TO FIX ANYTHING! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE. I GET IT..YOU DON'T LOVE ME..SO..SO LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME!"

* * *

-Gray's Point Of View-

'yeah...i do know how much i have hurt you and im sorry' i said to myself. My chest tightened, as if i was being stabbed at the very moment. I stopped running, fell on my knees as the rain got heavier i couldn't see a thing..'Juvia...' i said to myself, reaching out my hand at her running figure, panting heavily 'don't leave...me...please...i..need...you...im..sorry... "

'I tried, i tried to tell you im sorry..i really am sorry for hurting you so much..if..only you give me one more chance...just one more..I promise i won't ever hurt you anymore Juvia...'

'i can't see her..i can't see her anymore...' tears fall from my eyes, i don't want to see her hurt anymore and i'll do my best to bring her back, to be together, in good times of bad..i promise you Juvia I'll wait for you and ill do my best to make you happy' i took one more glance..i couldn't see her..all i see is rain..a form of Juvia crying.. yes i did take the rain from you..but i gave it back to.. im sorry for everything...' i slowly fall unconsious.

* * *

_'I'll be your light in your darkest hours,_

_I'll help you get up if you fall down,_

_I'll guide you to the right direction if you go the wrong way,_

_I'll be the person to back you up,_

_I'll be your angel if you need me' _

_those were the things she used to say to me... but i ignored it..i know i can't express my feelings cause i lost to much people in my life, my parents..Ul..i almost lost Lyon from the deliora incident. I had a heart of ice before, when she came i thought she was cute all.. and yeah i did think she like me as a nakama...i tried...i tried to leave you..to forget you and move on..move on to somebody else..to stop the ache in my heart..._

i woke up and it was bright, i looked around and saw


	8. Sleeping together

**hey guys... for my followers im very sorry for this long wait.. soooooo...THIS IS THE NEW CHAPPIE xDD**

**song**

* * *

Perviously on: So Much For My Happy Ending.

I'll be your light in your darkest hours,

I'll help you get up if you fall down,

I'll guide you to the right direction if you go the wrong way,

I'll be the person to back you up,

I'll be your angel if you need me'

those were the things she used to say to me... but i ignored it..i know i can't express my feelings cause i lost to much people in my life, my parents..Ul..i almost lost Lyon from the deliora incident. I had a heart of ice before, when she came i thought she was cute all.. and yeah i did think she like me as a nakama...i tried...i tried to leave you..to forget you and move on..move on to somebody else..to stop the ache in my heart...

When i woke up i felt someone beside me and when i turned to see who it was..it was the blue-haired mage i have been chasing before i fell unconscious, it seems as if we were put into a king sized bed. I look at Juvia's sleeping figure, i tug her hair behind her ear to see her face, a tear came from my eye " I love you Juvia.." i whisper as another tear fall from my eye.

* * *

-Normal Point Of View-

**Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

**And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine**

**If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find**

**Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side**

_He loves her...he knows it_

_she loves him...he was so dense_

_he moved on_

_she cried_

_he realised that she loves him_

_and now she has a cold heart..._

_and he is trying to melt it_

He takes her hand, kissed it and then puts her hand on his cheek.

Tears falls again from his eyes, thinking about the best times he had with Juvia.

He missed her, he missed her alot. He doesn't even know if he could live without her.

**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

**Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong**

"i love you...Juvia... don't leave me anymore please...please just one more chance"

he watches her sleep peacefully, until he drifts to unconsiousness...

**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you baby, it was easy**

**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**With anyone else beside of me**

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making two reflections into one**

**Cause it's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**

**My reflection, in everything I do**

**You're my reflection and all I see is you**

**My reflection, in everything I do**

'Juvia you are my everything...' he said before he drift slowly to unconsciousness.

* * *

-Juvia's point of view-

i woke up..the sun rays stinging my eyes and i see 'him' beside me..the person,i was supposed to avoid...oh well God is trying to bring us together...i used to wish that.

**Lying beside you, here in the dark**

**Feeling your heart beat with mine**

**Softly you whisper, you're so sincere**

**How could our love be so blind**

**We sailed on together**

**We drifted apart**

**And here you are by my side**

She looked at him, a finger tracing his jawline and kissed his cheek.

She hugged him and then let go.

**So now I come to you, with open arms**

**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**

**So here I am with open arms**

**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**

**Open arms**

she knows that the guys probably locked the door for them to fix their problem, she wouldn't want to waste her energy on trying to open the door.

**Living without you, living alone**

**This empty house seems so cold**

**Wanting to hold you, wanting you near**

**How much I wanted you home**

she hated herself,

she hated herself for leaving her family,

for hurting the people she loves,

for running away from the problem instead of stepping up and fix the problem then and there.

But then again..what happened, happened.

Nobody can change the past. Nobody...

But..'I Still Love You' i whispered in his ear.

-Normal Point Of View-

"CHARLAAAAAAAAAA I MISSED CHUUUUUU!" Happy tackled hugged her. "H-Happy!" Charla tackled hugged him back " uhh...erm...sorry" she said.

"How are you Charla?" Happy questioned

"I-Im g-good.. h-how about you?" charla questioned while blushing a thousand shades of red.

"Im good aye!"

-with Natsu and Lucy-

"Lu-Lucy! Get off me!" Natsu raised his voice even louder, and she just won't let go.

"N-Natsu p-please w-waait!" "okay...ill let you...just after this leave me for a while please." he said. "o-ok..."lucy replied.

* * *

**DOOOONE xDDD soo...eto..h-how i-is it. Im sorry! b-but p-pwease review -puppy eyes-**


	9. AN

hey guys IM TEREBLY SORRY FOR THE STORY, i know i havent been updating but i will soon! i promise


	10. Bloom of Pink and Gold, Blue Secret

Hey guys! Soo..this is for the long wait. Im soo very sorry for not updating it sooner. But hey i did it _. And now with th- Blah blah blah. Ill move on to the story now.

_Italic_- Filipino Song.

**Bold with braket**- meaning of the song

**_Italic and bold_**- they are singing while talking.

* * *

Previously on: So Much For My Happy Ending.

"Lu-Lucy! Get off me!" Natsu raised his voice even louder, and she just won't let go.

"N-Natsu p-please w-waait!" "okay...ill let you...just after this leave me for a while please." he said. "o-ok..." Lucy replied.

* * *

Lucy explained everything to Natsu, he felt awful. He hated himself for not realising that Lucy was feeling left out everytime he was with Lisanna. Natsu kept quiet, bangs covering his eyes, not moving, all he did was stare at the ground, he turned his heel to leave while saying a quiet 'im sorry' to Lucy. "N-Natsu..." there was another short pause, Lucy was looking a his back, him going futher until "NAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUU!" shouted Lucy. He didn't look back, he just kept on walking further from her, she ran, she ran with all her might, stopping Natsu from walking futher away from her by a hugging his back. "D-don't...don't leave me alone again" she said as a tear fell from her eye. "I need you...i need you in my life, i would'nt be in Fairy Tail if it weren't for you..so please, stop leaving me! Stop leaving US you Nakama!" she continued. Natsu's eyes widened at the time when Lucy said Nakama.

_Hindi sapat ang isang awitin  
Kahit tapat man ang damdamin  
At kulang pang magpaalipin sa iyo giliw _

**(Insufficient a song**

**Even honest man's feelings**

**And you wanting more slave graces)**

Lucy said, "_Kunin ko man lahat ang mga tala  
Sa akin ay di ka dapat maawa  
Higit pa riyan ang aking gagawin  
Upang iyong dinggin" _(A/N:this part was actually supposed to be english, but i didn't want to confused you guys.)

**(I never take all the notes**

**To me you should not feel sorry**

**More than that I do**

**To listen to you)**

Lucy raised her hand giving the Fairy Tail sign. While Natsu was staring at her, "Im so sorry Lucy...Im so sorry" Natsu said in a weak and shaky tone. Lucy just smiled at him and repeated "To me you should not feel sorry...Mimashou ienikaeru. ( it means let's go home)

* * *

-with Gray and Juvia-

Juvia was stil sleeping, Gray woke up an hour ago, He is now staring at her face, he felt lost, but then all of a sudden its like she dissapeared into thin air, he shook his head and saw her again, 'no you will not dissapear anymore..' he said to himself. He closed his eyes and snuggled up against her. "mmm..." she said, and then turned to face the opposite side.

_Ulan man o bagyo _  
_Lindol ng mundo _  
_At sigaw ng bulkan _  
_Pipigilin ko, pipigilin ko _  
_Binigyan mo ako ng mahiwagang puso _  
_Tatahakin lahat mapatunayan lang _  
_Ang pag-ibig ko sa yo _

**(Rain or storm**

**Earthquakes of the world**  
**And shouting volcano**  
**I'll stop, I'll stop**  
**You gave me a mysterious heart**  
**Thanks verify pursue all**  
**I love you)**

* * *

_ Di man kaibigan ang tadhana _  
_Di nalalayo kanyang pahamak _  
_Sa di mapapantayang hangarin kong ibigin ka _

**(Absent friends the terms**

**In his estranged harm**  
**With incomparable desire to love you)**

hes body started to glow and float (almost like what happened to Lisanna). His eyes widened, and he tried pull Juvia down but failed, her clothes started to change, the glowing stopped and she was back on the bed. She was now wearing a short tank top, revealing her stomach, and wearing a jeans-like short shorts.

_Ulan man o bagyo _  
_Lindol ng mundo _  
_At sigaw ng bulkan _  
_Pipigilin ko, pipigilin ko _  
_Binigyan mo ako ng mahiwagang puso _  
_Tatahakin lahat mapatunayan lang _  
_Ang pag-ibig ko sa yo _

**(Rain or storm**

**Earthquakes of the world**  
**And shouting volcano**  
**I'll stop, I'll stop**  
**You gave me a mysterious heart**  
**Thanks verify pursue all**  
**I love you)**

Juvia's eyes shot open, and groaned.

"Juvia? Are you ok?"

Juvia heared this and looked towards the person who just asked her a question 'Gray! Sh*t..he saw me in this form..out of all times, dear Kami..SAV-"

"Juvia?"

She came back to realisation, and darted to to the door, only to be blocked by Gray. Her eyes widened "oh noo..."

* * *

hey..so this was it..and yeah it sucks and all..im sowwie.

and the song is actually nice when you listen to it

here is the link: watch?v=ujzRk3maYF4

bye~


End file.
